lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
St. Hades
Saint Hades, St. Hades, or simply '''Hades '''is an aspiring priest of the Holy Church and a well renowned Mage and Martial Artist. He is also the fourth main RP character of Tobi 7900. About St. Hades is an aspiring priest who is well reknowned throughout the Universe for his prestigious skill in Magecraft and his knowledge of over 200 martial arts. He is also well known for his extreme kindness and knowledge, and that he is extremely important to both the Church and the Mage's association. Appearance Hades is usually depicted as a man of average height and structure with some muscular build to him. He has light brown hair which goes down to the nape of his neck and is almost a mullet if it was a little longer. Hades has fair skin and light brown eyes. He usually wears a blue suit with a white undershirt, and along with all of this wears a cross necklace and normal brown shoes. Personality As stated above, Hades is well known for his extreme kindness. Hades is no doubt a generous person, feeding the poor even if he gets a chance. This has resulted in his opponents underestimating him, thinking he is too kind and will most likely hold back. But they are very wrong, Hades almost always uses his full potential if it gives him a chance to beat his opponent quickly. Hades is an extremely serious person when it comes to a fight, and will never joke around or taunt his opponents. He is also an extremely strict teacher, believing that if they were to show mercy in a fight, they would be killed almost instantly. He is liked by many leaders for all of these attributes. Backstory St. Hades was born on Earth to a priest named Jukoi Manning and his priestess wife Jali Manning. He lived a happy life with his parents for most of his life until he turned 18. Since he was a boy he was trained in the art of magecraft and martial arts. He travelled around with his father at the age of 10 and learned many martial arts as his own, and was even taught some by his father himself. Eventually he attented an for 4 years until he graduated at Level 8. He then went back home with his father and finally became a priest in training, but his father still sparred with him and made sure he got stronger. After five years, he met a woman named Rin Taki. And after a few months they fell in love and got married a year later. He still continued his life as a priest and mage while still maintaining a happy marriage with her. Eventually she fell ill to a disease that could not be healed by any means. He tried all he could to help her, but nothing worked and she died 4 months later; greatly saddening Hades and causing him to fall into a deep depression, to which his father decided to fix by promoting him to a master mage and giving him his own squad of students to teach. They eventually passed through him and he is now travelling the world searching for more students to teach. Special Abilities & Attributes Mana Hades is a large user of mana and uses it to it's fullest extent. Mana is basically the energy needed to perform magecraft, and magic. Mana comes from the magic circuits of the user, which, depending on who, can be large or small. If you have strong magic circuits, you are bound to have a large pool of mana. Hades uses mana by charging it into his weapons and such. He can also use mana raw, unlike most, and charge it into his body to increase his physical capabilities. He can also use elements with his mana, and is skilled in using water, fire, and earth. Hades has strong magic circuits, meaning he has a large pool of mana that he can pull from. Chakra Chakra is a spiritual energy that everyone has. Whether they can use it or not is completely up to them. Chakra is made of Yin and Yang components, and, like mana, can be molded into various elements. A kekkei genkai is the product of two elements mixed together, while a kekkei tota is the product of three. Hades uses the wind, fire, and lightning natures in deadly combination to his mana elements. Hades can channel his chakra to use Eight Gates. Eight Gates is a technique that utilizes the eight inner chakra gates by opening them completely. Doing this gives the user great physical strength, but the more gates you open, the more physical harm you cause yourself, and the closer you get to death. Eventually, if you open all eight, you will die afterwards. Hades can use the kekkei genkai swift release, which increases his speed immensely and he is able to move far faster than the speed of light. Martial Arts As stated above, Hades is an experienced user in martial arts and can use over 200. This gives him somewhat of an advantage when fighting people, as he can utilize his martial arts to their fullest extent with his chakra and mana, allowing him incredible feats of fighting prowess. Category:Priest Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Mage Category:Pages added by Obito 7900 Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II